


发情期都给我去死！

by Nicpdang



Category: J2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicpdang/pseuds/Nicpdang
Summary: 那个很久以前雌性雪貂发情期不搞就会死的设定……
Relationships: JPJA
Kudos: 11





	发情期都给我去死！

寒冬终于过去，万物开始复苏。

美好的暖春？

不，Jensen恨春天！

春季，毫无疑问是雪貂发情时刻了，而Jensen恨雌性雪貂发情的时候如果不交配就会死亡的变态天性！

因为，很不幸，Jensen是一个雌性。

在Jensen第一次发情发觉自己是个雌性的时候对他的打击实在巨大。

Jensen发誓在那以前他一直喜欢的都是雌性，他一直以为他会成为继承John的位置成为王者（他的确做到了），然后娶一个漂亮的雌性雪貂，出外打猎、偶尔和族人干架喝酒，不时和老婆恩爱。

而且Jensen真的从来没有想过自己会是雌性，毕竟极少数人型是男性的雪貂会是雌性。但是，操他妈的！Jensen的确有“男性人型却是雌性雪貂”的狗屎运气。而最狗屎的是，因为发情问题，他连选择雌性雪貂的机会都没有！

当然，或者最糟糕的还不是这个问题。

Jensen第一次发情的时候，正和他的挚友Thomas喝酒，然后，酒精发情神志不清，顺其自然地，他们作了。这个春天的发情问题，基本就是Thomas为Jensen解决了。

后续的问题是，Thomas似乎再也不觉得Jensen是他的朋友，他的王。好吧，或者他还当Jensen是他的王他的朋友，只是同时，他还觉得Jensen是他的雌性，或者，他只是突然开始觉得他不再应该和Jensen喝酒打架，不再应该相信Jensen曾经能够完美地出外狩猎现在依旧还能完美地出外狩猎，而Jensen应该受到“突然需要的”保护（天知道他的兽群里的雌性雪貂也没有一个需要被保护！）和……他应该盯着Jensen的屁股发情！

Jensen尝试和Thomas沟通，Thomas笑着听完，期间还给Jensen倒了几杯茶以便Jensen不会口干，然后该干什么继续干！

于是Jensen尝试换另外一个雄性，然后，结果实在太棒了！因为他们无一不变成Thomas这种德行！原本是朋友也好，崇拜者也罢，全都变得莫名其妙！天知道他们一见面还会明争暗斗！

更有趣的是，因为Jensen一个人独占了几个雄性（如果可以，Jensen一点都不想独占他们！），原本他们的兽群就雄性比较少了，现在这么一闹雄性就更不够了！何况Jensen独占的还是他们兽群里面最强大（各方面）的几个雄性。从前对Jensen示好（好吧，那时她们以为Jensen是雄性）的雌性们，现在看着Jensen就不顺眼。幸好，不是春天的时候，她们依旧无法抗拒Jensen的俊美的容颜和王者的气魄。

但是一到春天，Jensen真觉得没有一天是过得舒坦的了！原本Thomas他们就已经挺烦人了，一到了春天，显然他们的人生课题就变成“怎样能成为Jensen今晚宠幸的对象”，各种手段简直让Jensen大开眼界！ 

Jensen还曾经天真期待只要自己坚持原本的态度，展示他的能力，这些都会解决的。

但是显然他们能看到的是“他们的Jensen”的美丽而英俊的容颜——Jensen清楚地感觉到这无疑是荷尔蒙害得，至少在他们发生关系以前他们从来没有表示过对Jensen的外表超出普通水平的关注（或者只是Jensen不知道！），打架和狩猎Jensen可能会受伤的危险。以及，喝酒？如果Jensen能喝醉真的太好了，因为他们能得到非发情期的一次亲热奖励。

Jensen真的烦透了，他既没有兴趣，也没有愚蠢而天真地再尝试兽群里的别的雄性了。在Thomas的特地提醒下，Jensen清楚地知道，兽群里其它的雄性大部分都对Jensen有着欲望，他们渴望成为Thomas他们。

于是Jensen今年作了一个新的决定，今年的发情期要找自己的兽群外的雄性，最好是别的兽群的。

Jensen在外面晃荡了几天后就发现了一个目标，那是个非常高大的雄性雪貂。那个大个子蓄着半长不断的头发，微微的须根显得野性又性感。一双水汪汪的……狗眼，天啊，为什么雪貂会长狗眼！好吧，虽然那无疑那双狗眼给这个大个子增添的那几分稚气和忠诚是Jensen选择这个雄性的决定性因素。

Jensen继续打量这个大个子的，他的身材也十分健美，矫健的大腿让Jensen感到下体更加燥热。

操他妈的发情期！Jensen平常绝对不会对雄性发情！

Jensen已经完全控制不住自己了，他在自己反应过来之前就已经跳出去，拦住了那个大个子：“和我做爱！”

那个大个子一下子还愣了一下，但是很快就挂着一个狗崽一样可爱的笑容——再一次，为什么一只雪貂会长得像长毛狗！——然后他用力地抱着Jensen，色情地抚摸摩擦着Jensen的后背和翘臀，用力嗅着Jensen身上好闻的味道。他身上的雄性荷尔蒙让Jensen更感觉迷糊，晕眩中，Jensen似乎听到：“我等你很久了，我心爱的国王陛下。请你一定要记住，我是Jared，你以后唯一的雄性伴侣。”

Jensen嘴中的津液无法控制地在嘴角溢出，他的舌头颤抖着，却被Jared毫不客气地吮吸轻咬，霸道的舌头扫荡他嘴中的每一个角落，Jensen在此以前从来没有试过一个吻就能满得让他承受不了。

Jared的一只手探进了Jensen的衣服里面，或轻或重地弹弄着Jensen敏感的乳尖，另外一边的乳头却被一直冷落。Jensen情不自禁地用另外一边早已硬了的乳头磨蹭着Jared厚实的胸膛，嘴中呜咽的声音似在哭泣又似不满。

Jared被Jensen急切而放浪的动作搞得有点受不住了，他几近恼怒地低下头舔咬着Jensen的喉结，手猛然用力地弹了一下Jensen另一边淫荡发硬的乳尖。

Jensen被刺激得发出了一声尖锐的呻吟，更让Jensen羞耻的是，他竟然就这样泄了，而Jared根本还没有碰过Jensen的阴茎。

Jared显然也被Jensen的敏感度惊讶了一下，他的动作稍微停顿了一下，但是并没有多久——至少Jensen还没有想好他到底是太淫荡还是早泄——Jared用力地把Jensen翻转过来，让Jensen趴着粗壮的树干，在Jared粗鲁地撕裂Jensen的裤子的时候，Jensen终于回过神：“What the hell……！”

Jensen猛然咬住了他丰润的下唇，碧眸中含着的水光猛然破裂了开来，天，Jared竟然舔了他的肉穴……！他的肉穴在他要求Jared和他做爱的时候已经够湿了……！

Thomas他们基本不会去润滑Jensen的肉穴，更没有舔过Jensen的肉穴。好吧，Jensen发情的时候，肉穴的确湿得不需要多此一举。

所以Jensen第一次发现，这种被舔的感觉几乎让他疯狂。

Jared显然也发现了这点，他更加卖力地用舌头激烈而细致地爱抚着Jensen肉穴中的每一寸，Jensen的内壁眷恋激烈地绞紧了Jared舌头，双手紧扣着树干，Jensen几近虚脱般地射精了。

天啊，他还没有插进去，可是我这么短时间已经射了两次了……我会死在这场性爱中的……！Jensen失神地想着，他有点畏惧但是又带着点羞于启齿的想被弄坏掉的期待。

Jensen的手被Jared往后拉了过去，然后Jensen碰到一个巨大而滚烫的阴茎，就像Jared的体型那样大得不可思议。

Jared轻咬着Jensen的耳垂，低声道：“感觉到吗？这个东西一会儿就要贯穿你，喂饱你饥渴的肉洞。还满意吗？嗯？”

Jensen觉得自己的手被烫得颤抖，但是Jared却没有继续动作，而Jensen的肉穴蠕动着，无声地哀求着这根阴茎满足他。

Jensen知道，Jared要自己求他。

Jensen也知道自己会屈服的。

终于，Jensen被逼得流下了眼泪，无法自控地往Jared微微翘起了臀部：“满意！满意！！行了吗？插进来！你这混账……！啊……！Jesus……”

Jared似乎猛然得到国王陛下的恩准似的，急切而凶猛地撞进Jensen的肉穴中，他凶狠地撞击着Jensen的肉穴，节奏快得Jensen完全跟不上。

太多的快感几乎成了疼痛，痛感和快感混乱地冲击着Jensen的下腹，Jensen用力地撑着树干，眼泪完全不受控制地流着：“天……！慢……慢点……！我受不了……！求你……呜……”

Jared紧抱着Jensen，用着压抑而恳求的语调在Jensen耳边不断重复：“叫我Jay！快！叫我Jay我就慢点！”

Jensen迷乱的脑袋终于听到了这句话，他呜咽着喊着：“Jay！Jay！求你……！”

Jared听到Jensen对他亲昵的称呼之后却彻底失控了，但是Jensen也完全没有理智去计较Jared的不守约了。

Jensen觉得自己的灵魂都被操了出来了，他连话都无法说完整，天啊，他真的会死在这个男人的胯下的！

不知道过了多久，Jensen只感到一股精液烫得他尖叫出声。

这场性爱几乎要了Jensen的命。

但是Jensen马上就惊恐地发现，Jared又硬了。

后来Jensen才发现，Jared早就爱上了Jensen，因此这段时间正脱离了自己的兽群，在森林游荡着。每天都在想着怎样才能加入Jensen的兽群，并成为Jensen的入幕之宾，当然最终目标是王夫。而Jared成为Jensen兽群中的一员之后，也不知道他到底干了什么，总之他成功击败了所有对手，成为了Jensen唯一的雄性。

Jensen想摆脱麻烦的雄性关系的愿望，貌似也没有完全实现，但是和Jared做爱非常棒，Jared也的确解决了Jensen大部分的麻烦。

好吧，或者，大概，也许，Jensen也有那么一点，就那么一点，喜欢这个长着狗脸的大个子。

End


End file.
